


Promise?

by wrunic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love my boyfs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Squip is a bitch, This fandom has consumed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrunic/pseuds/wrunic
Summary: Jeremy isn't completely post-Squip





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this musical last week and I have already spent four hours in the boyf riends tag on Tumblr and I'm writing fanfics. Yay me. Anyway, I really love these two, which means I'm going to make them suffer.

Jeremy was, as was often the case, in Michael's basement, playing video games. He glanced over at Michael who was looking unfairly focused and adorable. A familiar voice popped into his head. 

"Awe, another crush Jeremy? Kind of unfortunate given how well the last one worked out..."

"You're supposed to be gone." Jeremy thought, putting his controller down on his knees 

"You really thought you could get rid of me? I'd forgotten the optimism," the Squip's voice said. It wasn't strong enough to look like anything, but Jeremy could hear the smirk in its voice.

At this point, Michael noticed that Jeremy had stopped playing, and paused the game. "Jer? You okay?"   
Jeremy could hear his voice, but it seemed far away, and much less real than the one currently inside his head. 

"You really think you can keep him as your friend? After how you treated him?"

"After how you made me treat him!" His tone of thought was defensive now, trying to convince himself as well as the Squip.

"Jeremy, look at me." 

Michael kept his voice calm, trying to break Jeremy out of the trance he'd lapsed into. He had the "Squip look", eyes glazed over, staring at nothing, having a conversation with a voice no one else could hear. Michael gently touched Jeremy's cheek, turning his so he had to meet Michael's eyes. "I'm right here okay? Don't listen to it." Jeremy's eyes slowly refocused and Michael sighed in relief. "I'll go get you some MDR, okay?" He started to stand up, but he was stopped by Jeremy grabbing his wrists, a panicked look in his eyes. "Don't leave!" Michael started to say that he was just going to the kitchen, but Jeremy's expression made the words catch in his throat. "Okay, I'll stay. It's alright, I'm not going to leave." He sat back down, and Jeremy, to Michael's surprise, collapsed into his arms, burying his face into Michael's sweater. Jeremy's next words were muffled, but Michael understood. "Promise?" Michael got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, and, on impulse, kissed him on the head. "Promise."


End file.
